


Space Bees

by AnimeDAngel



Series: Voltron Allergies [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDAngel/pseuds/AnimeDAngel
Summary: Pidge didn't think her allergy really matter. It wasn't like she was going to run into bees in space





	Space Bees

After Lance had his reaction to the mangos, Shiro made everyone list everything they were allergic too in terms of food, just in case. No surprise Keith didn't have anything from earth but to be safe Shiro called Koliva to find out for sure. That being said I didn't think it mattered at the time that my allergy had nothing to do with food, that is in till our current mission lead us to a planet where the natives were bees, giant walking flightless bees.

“Thank you, Green Paladin, maybe now we can help others like you helped us.” I really didn’t want to be offensive but it's hard to know if I'll react like I do at home. So far so good, just one more step back.

“It was my pleasure, really, but I need to get going. There's damage to repair and it isn't going to fix itself.” He…. She…. It acknowledged my words.

“Are you not staying for the festivities.” Why do they sound like their buzzing? I looked around for support and noticed Lance making his way over.

“Pidge? You okay?”

“Bee's are my mango's.” the realization the dawned across his face made me feel a little relieved. Someone understood and could help me get off this godforsaken planet, I liked breathing.

“I do apologize ma’am; your kind reminds us of a creature back on our own home. Unfortunately, my friend cannot be around said creatures for her body tends to react very badly to them. She doesn't mean any offence, she just doesn't know if her body will react at all to your kind.” I gawked at Lance not only did I not want him to say any of that, but it sounded polite yet rude.

“Ah, I understand I experienced that once in my childhood, the Galra introduced something new to our planet and I could not go anywhere near it. I do apologize Green Paladin, I did not notice your discomfort. I hope we can at least send some food with you so you may enjoy something of the party.” How, just how can Lance do something like that.

“Pidge close your mouth.” I snapped my jaw shut then looked back to villager we had been talking too.

“Thank you I would appreciate the food.” The villager seemed pleased and walked away my guess was to get said food. I turned to Lance, I knew that look, it was the look that Shiro gave Lance when he came out of the pod and was able to breathe.

“Don't tell Shiro.” My hands clamped over my mouth, I wasn't supposing to say that.

“I won't but you're adding it to the list. This night could have ended very differently Pidge and I’m sure he'll find out from Matt sooner or later.” I looked down, he was right. I hate it when Lance is right it's annoying and usually a glaringly obvious answer I somehow missed.

“I'll tell him in the morning.” He raised an eyebrow at me, before nodding and walking away. The villager came back with some food in containers that looked like Tupperware. She placed them on the ground and stepped away so I would have a reaction. I picked up the food and smiled at her, I thanked her for the food and walked back to Green. I stayed there until the order to head back to the ship was given, then I put my allergy to bees on the list. I knew the following morning was going to be noisy so I found a place to hide so I could sleep.


End file.
